


Kinktober Days 17/18/19 - Masturbation/Latex/Public

by sassykenzie1



Series: Kinktober 2019 [17]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Latex, Male Solo, Masturbation, Other, Public Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2021-01-15 03:47:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21246962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassykenzie1/pseuds/sassykenzie1
Summary: Chat Noir doesn't know why latex turns him on, but maybe it's a blessing in disguise.Day 17: Masturbation |Seduction | Collaring | Orgasm DenialDay 18:Fucking Machine| Latex |Role Reversal | XenophiliaDay 19: Public |Formal Wear | Straightjacket | Cock-Warming





	Kinktober Days 17/18/19 - Masturbation/Latex/Public

Chat Noir wasn’t sure exactly what material their suits were made out of, but they seemed like latex. All he was sure about was that latex-like materials rubbing against your crotch while you hop through Paris aren’t good for a teenage libido.

Chat Noir had popped so many boners while fighting, he was confused, but relieved, that he hadn’t ended up as front-page news on the Ladyblog and the tabloids. He wasn’t lucky enough to escape Ladybug’s notice though. She had noticed while they were fighting one of the villains that went after someone else (usually Chloé) and he had gotten a lot of “hard” jokes from his Lady.

They had just gotten done with another villain and he couldn’t wait until he got home. He knew if he got caught jerking off in public as Chat Noir, that’d be one thing since he was technically anonymous, but he’d already used Cataclysm, and if someone caught Adrien Agreste jerking off in public, it might not blow over as well.  
He had discovered that the bell was a zipper pretty quickly after he became Chat, just messing around in his room, trying to discover all of his powers. He pulled the bell down, cringing at how loud the jingling sounded.

As he gripped himself, images of Ladybug saying her “hard” jokes popped into his mind and he found himself getting lost into a fantasy of Ladybug as he stroked his length. He shouldn’t be able to get off in public this easily, but the thought of getting caught almost made it more exciting. 

The fantasy of Ladybug sinking down on his cock, still in her Ladybug outfit but unzipped, her boobs bouncing the way they sometimes did during fights, had him groaning and throwing his head back against the wall behind him, his hips bucking into his palm. 

As fantasy Ladybug got lost in her pleasure more and more, so did Chat, his hips becoming erratic in their thrusts and he was cumming. He panted for a minute, calming down and he had just wiped his release on his thighs when he detransformed, his clothing completely neat and in place. 

He walked out of the alleyway feeling relaxed and excited for the next Akuma.


End file.
